


The dance of the spirits

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Zutara Month [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: The Blue Spirit and his Painted Lady dance as husband and wife.
Relationships: Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623841
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167
Collections: Zutara Month 2020





	The dance of the spirits

**Author's Note:**

> For the Zutara month day one: The Blue Spirit & the Painted Lady

The four nations, and the world in general, adore the Avatar and the heroes who helped him save the world from the war, maintaining a peace they were longing to achieve for over a century and ensuring the harmony between the living and the spiritual world. 

They host festivals in his and their honour, they build temples and statues on their name. They write their stories like legends and most of all: They expect their presence and hope to see them in every celebration they organise in their name.

Aang and Sokka glow with the attention, they attend every festival, play party tricks for the people’s amusement and do grand speeches in front of the crowds, hoping for a better future and encouraging the people to work hard to maintain it.

Toph mostly, likes the food and the parties, she’s not a fan of crowds nor attention but she likes to mess around and enjoy the company of the people she’s learned to love like family.

Zuko and Katara are another matter altogether; Zuko’s low self esteem prevents him from enjoying any positive attention, be it from his people or his friends. He still hates himself from time to time, and he still tries to correct his mistakes, still feels like he has a debt with the world. He works endlessly in his work as Fire Lord, chooses reunions with his ministers and days at the library over parties and friend’s gatherings.

Katara herself loves parties and enjoys the company of her friends and her family just like the rest of them. But she feels the need to do something greater, more important.

In her darkest moments she longs for the days she used to fight and train for the sake of the nations, when she saved lives, changed destinies. Parties and festivals pale in comparison to those days. So she, just like Zuko, chooses her work as a waterbender master and ambassador of the water tribe in the Fire Nation, over anything else.

But then they hear about the spirits’ dance night, from Sokka. A night in which the fire nation believes the spirits of old come to the earth to dance and celebrate with the living.

“The people are waiting to see the Blue Spirit and his Painted Lady specially” Says Sokka offhandedly picking at his bacon one morning over a rare breakfast with everyone from their little gang of misfits in the fire palace “Apparently there were sightings of them saving people while we were busy running away from the fire nation” He murmurs, “so the stories sort of went wild over the years.”

Zuko and Katara both blush at his words, looking warily at each other “And they think that the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit are…” Stutters Zuko.

“Husband and wife.” Clarifies Sokka. “Something about her being a water spirit while using the Fire Nation colors while the Blue Spirt fights in the Fire nation’s style and yet wears water colors.”

They loose themselves over inane conversation after this. But Katara and Zuko can’t stop thinking about it. Stealing glances at each other over diner and while walking in the palace. Smiling and grinning like they haven’t done in a long time.

Finally, when the night sky falls over their heads, the moon’s light shines over the twin blades in the Blue Spirt´s hands as he jumps from one of the many windows of the palace.

At night, the water of the river reflects bright blue eyes as the Painted Lady walks gracefully over it. The music of the festival muted at the sight of the intimidating blue mask characteristic of the Blue Spirit as he stands in front of her.

Under the lights of the orange festival lamps, and the eyes of the Fire Nation, the Blue spirit rises his right hand, still holding his blade over his head. Under the watchful eyes of the spirits, the Painted Lady rises her left arm, locking her wrist with the wrist of her spiritual lover, her husband, as the people say.

As the Painted Lady first moves, closing the distance between her and the Blue Spirit, hiding both of their heads under the veil of her hat, the music starts over again. A merry sound of celebration.

And they dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome


End file.
